Opening Night
by Ry-Rain
Summary: Santana's there for opening night, like always. *FEMSLASH*


Disclaimers: None of the characters belong to me.

Spoilers: I only kind of allude to things, but I guess anything up to "On My Way" could be here.

A/N: I don't really know what brought this about. I was just bored, sitting watching TV and playing with my phone. I typed this whole thing on my Blackberry in one setting. I did a quick proof reading, but this isn't beta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine.

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez, her hands nervously clutching a playbill, sat in the front row, right between Shelby Cochoran and Rachel's fathers, Hiram and LeRoy Berry. Beth was next to Shelby with Will Shuester and Emma Pillsbury-Shuester next to her. The original members of New Directions (plus Blaine) were sitting behind her. Brittany and Artie were on the end with Mercedes and Sam next to them. Kurt and Blaine were directly behind her with Finn, the only single clubber. The newly married Quinn and Puck were next, their relationship with Shelby and Beth improving since senior year.<p>

All of this didn't really matter, but Santana couldn't keep her mind quiet. Hiram and Shelby already had their hands on her knees to keep them from bouncing as they waited for the lights to dim and the curtains to open. She had never been this nervous before. She wasn't even this nervous when she took the bar exam, even though it would determine her career. One would think the Latina would be use to this by now, she's been to many opening nights since graduating high school and running into Rachel at NYU sophomore year. The tiny diva had hated NYADA, claiming it was just like McKinley, but worse. The two quickly became friends. Santana moved into the girl's two-bedroom apartment over winter break. By summer, they were dating and she rarely spent the night in her own room. The following two years were full of opening nights, starting with plays through the university and moving to off-Broadway productions, but this, this was bigger. Tonight would be Rachel Berry's first night on a Broadway stage.

Santana smiled as the lights dimmed down and the audience went quiet. Hiram and Shelby squeezed her knees before letting go. She felt someone else (most likely Blaine, due to the whispered 'courage') squeeze her shoulder. This was it. The love of her life was finally living her dream. The curtains slowly opened to reveal the reason they were all here. Rachel stood center-stage, her face looking up at the ceiling. The brunette started singing, the notes coming effortlessly as she raised her arms and walked toward the audience. Santana beamed as the diva made eye contact and sent a quick, discreet wink in her direction. She was spellbound from that point on, grateful she had read the play by helping Rachel run lines because there was no way she could pay attention to anything other than her girlfriend when she was on stage.

During intermission, Santana couldn't stop smiling as she stood with the Berrys. She was a proud girlfriend. Rachel had brought the kids of New Directions together in high school and she had done it again, just by being her determined, ambitious self.

"I can't believe my Jewish American Princess actually made it," Puck said as he and Quinn walked up to the group.

"Of course she did, Puckerman," Santana answered, accepting the glass of wine Blaine offered her as he and the rest of the club gathered together. "I mean, even back then, when none of us were that close, did any of you ever think she wouldn't make it?"

"I did," Quinn answered, quickly holding up her hands before Santana could say anything. "But not because of a lack of talent," she continued, sending a brief glance toward Finn. Everyone nodded as the tall boy frowned. "Other that brief period of time, I never had any doubts."

The lobby lights blinked, signifying the end of intermission. Quinn winked at her friend as she noticed the Latina staring at something in her purse. Santana smiled shyly and nodded before Rachel's dads stood on either side of her and linked their arms with hers, leading her back to their seats.

Santana spent the second half of the play just like she did the first, staring at her girlfriend. She stood up at the end, ignoring the tears streaming down her face. Rachel took several bows, the audience giving her a standing ovation the entire time. The small singer locked eyes with the Latina as she walked off the stage and blew her a kiss. She sat down, waiting for some of the crowd to clear out.

"You ready?" Hiram asked, bringing everyone's eyes onto her.

Santana took a deep breathe as she nodded and stood up. She smoother out her dress before turning to face the group, everyone smiling at her. She looked at the two men who had become fathers to her. "Are you guys sure you're okay with this?"

"We couldn't be happier," LeRoy answered, standing up. "We'll all be waiting outside the backstage door," he said as everyone stood up as well.

"Thank you." The two Berry men nodded and ushered the group out of the theater. Santana turned around, smirking as she saw a pair of brown eyes peering around the curtain. "How long have you been there?" Santana asked.

"Not very long," Rachel answered, coming out onto the stage. "What did you think?" she quietly asked.

"Honestly Rach? I didn't notice anything other than you when you were up there," Santana said, walking up the stage steps. "You were amazing baby." Rachel blushed. "Come on, let's get you changed. Everyone's waiting outside the back door."

"Come with me?"

"I would go anywhere else," the Latina answered, following the girl back to her dressing room. "How do you feel?" she asked, sitting on a couch in the room.

Rachel beamed as she removed her stage make-up. "I ... I don't think I have the words to describe how I feel."

"That's a first," Santana joked, earning a half-hearted glared. "You did it, babe. You made it to Broadway."

"Thank you," Rachel said, standing up and moving to the couch. "Thank you for being there all these years, helping me with lines, comforting me when I didn't get a part. I don't know if I would have lasted as long without you."

"I don't believe that in the slightest." Santana laced her fingers with the other brunette's. "I never doubted you. I knew you would be here, and I only dreamed that I would be allowed to experience this night with you," she said, freeing a hand to wipe a tear from Rachel's cheek. "I love Rach."

Rachel smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss. "I love you too."

"Now come on, I don't need her fathers or everyone else thinking we're doing the dirty in here," Santana said with a smirk, causing Rachel to blush and laugh. "Although, we have yet to christen this couch."

The diva smacked her arm. "You're ridiculous babe. Maybe another time," she said with a wink. Rachel quickly dressed and the two headed toward the back door. "So, what are the plans tonight? Is everyone coming out to dinner with us?"

Santana nodded as she opened the door. "Everyone except Shelby and Beth. Lil Bit needs to get to bed," she answered, chuckling as Rachel squealed in delight at the first look of the crowd waiting outside. The Latina pushed the shorter woman out the door and hung back as she made her way down the sidewalk, signing autographs and taking pictures. Rachel had been preparing for this moment for ages, keeping a gold sharpie in her bag to add her signature gold star at the end of her name.

"San," Quinn called from the side. The Latina silently pulled something out of her purse and handed the bag to her friend. She waited for Rachel to finish talking to a small girl.

Santana took a deep breathe then let it out slowly before dropping to one knee. A small gasp went through the crowd. "Rach?" she called.

"One minute San," she answered without turning around.

"Rachel," the former Cheerio called again. The diva just held up a hand, continuing to sign playbills. "Rachel Barbra Berry!" Santana exclaimed. She saw the woman tense and only prayed she'd get to speak before she was yelled at.

"Santana," Rachel hissed before she slowly turned around. "Wha-"

Santana smiled at her girlfriend and opened the small, black box in her hand, revealing a diamond ring. "Rachel Barbra Berry, I love you, have loved you for years now. I honestly can't even say that I haven't been in love with you since I first met you. I feel horrible about everything that went down in high school, but extremely thankful that you've forgiven me enough to allow me to love you. Rach, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Throughout the entire speech, Rachel had been taking small steps toward the Latina and was now standing right in front of her. She looked down at the ring, one hand covering her mouth as it stayed open in shock. The crowd was silent, wanting to hear her answer.

"Rach, please say something?" Santana pleaded.

"Yes," she whispered, tears falling once again. "Yes, a billion times yes," she answered, squealing once again as Santana stood up and took her left hand then slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you Smurf," Santana whispered with a slight chuckle, pulling the shorter woman close and into a kiss. The two of them ignored the crowd that was cheering as they kissed.

"I love you too Satan," Rachel said, rolling her eyes as they separated. The diva looked in the crowd for her friends and family. Her fathers both had tears in their eyes and looked really happy, happier than when she was engaged to Finn. She continued scanning the crowd, looking for a pair of hazel eyes. Once she found them, she smirked and walked over to her friend. "You better not nearly die this time Fabray," she ordered, causing everyone, even Finn, to laugh.


End file.
